segashareduniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Series by Date
1970s #'Dragon Way' (55 episodes = 1 year) #'In A Silent Way '(24 episodes = 6 months) #'Part of Me' (26 episodes = 6 months) #'Rave Master '(145 episodes = 3 years) #'Born This Way' (24 episodes = 6 months)*** #'Wolf Heart '(151 episodes = 3 years) #'Samurai X '(95 episodes = 2 years) #'Samurai Champloo' (26 episodes = 6 months) #'Punch Out' (13 episodes = 3 months)*** #Le Chevalier D'Eon (24 episode = 6 months) no page #'Stigma of the Wind' (24 episodes = 6 months) 1980s #'Little Witch Academia '(13 episodes = 3 months) #'Rise of the Yokai Clan '(105 episodes = 2 years) #'Phantom Blood '(12 episodes = 3 months) no page #'Blade & Soul' (13 episodes = 12 months)*** #'Chaos: Advent Children '(131 episodes = 3 years) #Les Misérables: Shōjo Cosette #'From Dusk Until Dawn '(24 episodes = 6 months)*** #'Gamaran' (95 episodes = 2 months) no page #'Chaos: Conquering Storm' (310 episodes = 6 years) #'Fairy Tail '(265 episodes = 5 years) 1990s #Splatoon (30 episodes = 7 months) #Legend of Arslan (177 episodes = 3 years) #Skies of Arcadia (15 episodes) no page #'Ace Attorney (123 episodes = 2 years)' #Man of Steel (64 episodes = 1 year) #'Chaos: Catch the Rainbow (511 episodes = 10 years)' #Shield Hero #'Living Dead Doll '(26 episodes = 6 months) #Goblin Slayer #'Black Butler' #Chaos SD: Lightning in the Sky (51 episodes = 1 year) no page #Assassination Classroom (90 episodes = 2 years) (no page) #Gang-Star (no page) #'Kirby of the Stars '(202 episodes = 4 years) #Vinaland Saga (no page yet) 2000s #Record of Battles #Black Bat (93 episodes = 2 year) no page #'Fairy Tail: Pathways (111 episodes = 2 years)' #'Red on the Run '(163 episodes = 3 years) #'Black Clover ' #Chaos SD: Uchiha Sharingan Legend (30 episodes = 7 months) #Queen of Magic #'Chaos: Golden Experience '(255 episodes) #'Chaos: Blank Pages' #'Battle Tendencies ' #Winter Demon Hunter #Fairy Tail: City Hero (no page) #Bloody Mist (75 episodes) #Jaco the Galactic Patrolman (12 episodes = 3 months) no page #Radiant #Red Dawn (no page) #Hyrule Legends (no page) 2010s #'My Hero Academia' #'Chaos: Planet Waves '(355 episodes) #'Love Run Wild' #Heaven's Door (th hero is overpwerd) no page #Chaos SD: Super Dash Generation #'Labyrinth of Magic (185 episodes)' #Fairy Tail: 100 Year Quest (no page) #'Line of Succesion' (258 episodes) #Vigilantes (no page) #'Snake King's Call' #Trauma Center (20 episodes = 5 months) #Kingdom of Magic #'Chaos: Wishes Are Eternal' #World of Heaven (no page) #Spirit Report #'Chaos: Cosmic Eternity (177 episodes )' #Wise Man's Grandchild #'Camp Out' 2020s #Twin Stars Excorcist #'Seven Deadly Sins' #Hylia's Destiny (tanya the evil) no page #Spark of Life (85 episodes) #Shinobi of Darkness (20 episodes = 5 months) #R.W.B.Y #'Other M' #One Punch Man #Urban Guerrilla (no page) #Devil's Line (45 episodes = 1 year) #'Beelzebub (120 episodes = 2 years) no page' #Soft & Wet #King of Fighters (144 episodes = 3 years) no page #Land of the Lustrous #'Star Signers (154 episodes = 3 years)' #Golden Kamui no page #Race of Ages (52 episodes = 1 year) #Gravity Falls (66 episodes = 1 year) no page #Harem in the Desert (subakunohar (no page) 2030s #Listen to My Rhythm (52 episodes) #''Silver Soul'''' ''(410 episode = 8 years)'' #Ghosts of the Future no page #Avatar (75 episodes) no page #'Vento Aureo' (41 episodes = 1 year) #'Cooking Mama '(120 episodes = 2 years) no page ' #Bride's Story #Eden Zero #Star Splitter #Slime Life no page #Yona's Sunrise (no page) #'Mob Psycho (52 episodes = 1 year) #Violet Evergarden (13 episodes = 3 months) #'Ocean Blue '(199 episodes = 3 years) #'Ticket to Ride' (22 episodes = 6 months) #'Kuroko's Basketball '(134 episodes = 3 years) #Space Dandy (26 episodes = 6 months) 2040s #Hozuki's Coolheadedness no page #Star Fox (25 episodes = 6 months) #Chaos: Endless Possibilities #Cowboy Bebop (no Page) #Snow White with Red Hair #Fire Force #'Highway to Heaven' #Bookworm - 30 episodes (no page) #Abandonded Beasts no page #Grandblue Fanatasy no page #'Toriko' (200 episodes) #Dragon Maid no page #Samurai #8 #Emma: A Victorian Romance no page # #Air Gear (179 episodes = 4 years) Possibly *Made in Heaven *World Over Heaven *'Streets Fighter' (29 episodes = 7 months)*** blade of the immprtal blood and steel '' Ancient Magus' Bride'' Kemono no Souja Erin The World Is Still Beautiful black fox attack on titan Beastars are you lost Inazuma 11 the blood taker If It's for My Daughter, I'd Even Defeat a Demon Lord KAGUYA-SAMA: LOVE IS WAR =Angolmois: Record of Mongol Invasion= =Brave 10= the peerless concubine Welcome to Demon School! Iruma-kun. bungo stray dogs nabari no ou fractale red garden Onikiri Jyuzo overlord log horizon Category:Lists